Dis moi ce que je dois dire
by Kat's Imagination
Summary: Renji n'a jamais su trouvé les bons mots pour dire à Rukia ce qu'il ressentait, mais peut-être que lorsqu'il laissera parler son coeur, les choses changeront...


**Dis-moi ce que je dois dire**

- **R**ukia ! Rukia ! Devine quoi ! Il ne me reste qu'à passer un...

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges s'arrêta subitement. En face de lui, se tenait sa meilleure amie entourée de personnes à l'allure importante. _Des nobles_, devina-t-il à leurs vêtements.

- Tu nous donneras ta réponse plus tard, fit un vieillard avant de marcher vers la sortie.

Le plus imposant noble passa près de Renji et ce dernier était pétrifié. Sa pression spirituelle était tellement forte qu'il avait l'impression qu'une force invisible l'écrasait. Finalement, il leva son regard vers son amie qui gardait la tête baissée.

- Renji...  
- Oh Rukia, l'atmosphère était intense, de quoi parliez-vous ?  
- Ils...

Elle fuit son regard avant de reprendre.

- Ils veulent m'adopter. Je ferai partie de la famille Kuchiki. Ils disent que je serai immédiatement gradée et je serai assignée à une des 13 divisions. Renji...je...c'est...  
- C'est pas génial ! s'exclama-t-il. Dès que tu seras une Kuchiki tu seras une noble ! C'est impressionnant ! Tu vas être entouré de richesses ! Tu pourras manger ce que tu veux en étant une noble ! Ah, je t'envie ! Et tu as ton grade immédiatement ! Maintenant je suis jaloux à mort !  
- Vraiment ?

Le visage teinté de tristesse, elle s'éloigna de son ami tout en murmurant un dernier «merci». Renji, paralysé, écouta le son des ses pas la mener loin de lui. Il resta planter là, sans rien faire d'autre que de répéter qu'il devrait maintenant rester hors de sa vie.

{...}

Dans les quartiers de la 6e division, Renji se réveilla en sursaut. Sa respiration était saccadée et de la sueur pelait sur sa peau. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son front et à ses épaules tandis qu'il tentait d'apaiser les battements de son coeur. Avec un long soupir de découragement, il se leva et quitta sa chambre pour l'extérieur. Il faisait encore nuit et l'air glacial lui procura un frisson. Il leva son regard vers la lune qui la narguait de toute sa hauteur.

_Encore ce rêve_, pensa-t-il. _Ou plutôt ce cauchemar que je semble revivre toutes les nuits._ Il soupira à nouveau. _Je m'en veux encore de l'avoir laissé partir. De ne pas avoir trouvé les bons mots... _il se prit la tête entre les mains tout en continuant de se maudire.

{...}

- Hurle Zabimaru ! s'époumona une voix masculine.

Plus elle s'approchait, plus elle pouvait entendre des voix accompagnées de bruit tel la rencontre entre deux métaux qui s'entrechoquaient. Enfin, la jeune fille s'arrêta au bord de la colline et s'assit à l'ombre d'un cerisier en fleur. Elle observa les deux hommes un peu plus bas. Ils combattaient férocement, mais sans donner leur 100%. Après tout, ceci n'était qu'un entraînement. Puis, après quelques minutes, le zanpakuto du troisième siège de la onzième division se brisa.

- Allez ! Mets-toi en bankai ! fit son adversaire.  
- Désolé Renji, mais je veux ça reste secret et donc, tu ne le verras pas. Je dois tout de même avouer que tu t'es amélioré. Allez, il faut que j'aille voir mon capitaine. On reprendra plus tard, dit Ikkaku en le saluant pour disparaître quelque secondes plus tard.  
- Hey, Renji ! cria la shinigami sur la colline en agitant les bras.

Le concerné tourna la tête dans sa direction pour apercevoir son amie d'enfance. La brise balayait ses cheveux ébène et ses yeux bleus étincelaient. Le tout accompagné d'un sourire qui avait longtemps manqué au lieutenant de la sixième division. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique comme toujours. En quelques shunpos, il la rejoignit.

- Rukia ! Comme je suis content de te voir !

Ils s'élancèrent amicalement. La prendre dans ses bras causa des palpitations au coeur du shinigami tatoué.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? questionna-t-il.  
- Et bien, comme j'avais un jour libre, j'ai pensé à venir te voir un peu. Avec toute l'agitation causé par la guerre contre les arrancars, toute la soul society était débordée et nous n'avons pas eu le temps de passer un peu de temps ensemble. Et comme j'étais persuadée que tu aurais un creux, j'ai préparé un pique-nique ! répondit-elle enjouée en montrant les nombreux plats déposés sur une nappe à l'ombre de l'arbre.  
- Es-tu en train d'insinuer que j'ai toujours faim ?  
- Peut-être que oui...Peut-être que non..., dit-elle évasivement en lui lançant un sourire provocateur et un regard empli de défi.  
- Pff...Et si on commençait à manger ? Je crève la dalle moi.  
- T'as pas changé d'une miette, Renji Abarai, se moqua-t-elle.

Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à s'empiffrer tout en discutant.

- Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? interrogea le lieutenant en tenant une boîte de jus dans sa main. Comment est-on supposé de manger ça ?  
- Idiot ! C'est du jus !  
- Du...jus ? Et comment ça s'ouvre ? Donne-moi mon zanpakuto...  
- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? C'est facile, il suffit de prendre la paille et de l'enfoncer dans le trou ! Ichigo lui savait comment faire...  
- Ne me compare pas à lui ! s'énerva Renji. Bon, la paille...et il est où le trou ?  
- Tu tiens la boîte à l'envers idiot !  
- Ben, comment je pouvais savoir ? Et puis, c'est quoi cette idée de faire des biscuits avec des visages de chappy !  
- T'as quelque chose contre chappy ? s'enflamma Rukia avec un regard de mitrailleuse.  
- Euh...Non ! Aucun ! fit-il, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de son amie. Ils sont délicieux !

Lorsqu'ils eurent le ventre plein, le dos contre l'arbre, ils relaxèrent, profitant du moment présent et savourant la présence de l'autre à quelques centimètres.

- Dis, j'aimerai savoir quelque chose, débuta Rukia. Pourquoi t'entraînes-tu autant chaque jour ?  
- Tu connais mon but.  
- Oui et c'est ça que je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi veux-tu autant vaincre Nii-sama ? termina-t-elle en scrutant le visage de son ami.

Ce dernier prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la réponse qu'il allait donner.

- Parce que je lui en veux, dit-il enfin.  
- Comment ça ? persista la petite shinigami, préoccupée par le ton sérieux que son ami employait.  
- Il m'a pris la chose à laquelle je tenais le plus au monde.

Un silence avait suivi ses paroles. Les deux personnes observaient le soleil s'éteindre derrière les collines. Ce coucher de soleil orangé leur rappela des vieux souvenirs. Puis, Rukia, sans aucune gêne, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci se raidit au contact, mais se détendit rapidement.

- Te souviens-tu de quand nous étions enfant ? demanda Renji.

Elle répondit par un bref grognement. Elle avait fermé ses paupières cachant ainsi ses iris saphir et elle commençait à somnoler doucement, bercée par le son de la voix teintée d'une nostalgie du lieutenant de la sixième division.

- Tu sais, la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai trouvé que tu étais une fille bizarre. Tu parles et agis comme un gars, mais il y a toujours cette douce aura autour de toi. Tu étais comme une étoile tombée du ciel...

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes à écouter le souffle régulier de la jeune fille et posa son regard sur les étoiles qui venaient d'apparaître. Persuadé que Rukia avait sombré dans un profond sommeil, Renji continua son récit.

- Très vite, tu es devenu un membre important de notre petite famille. Tu dois aussi te rappeler comment le Rukongai était cruel. La vie y était difficile. Tous nos amis sont partis les uns après les autres. Il ne restait plus que toi et moi. Nous sommes entrés à l'école des shinigamis pour échapper aux tristes souvenirs que représentaient le rukongai. Nous nous sommes battus pour prouver notre valeur aux fils des nobles. Ça se passait assez bien, enfin je crois. Sauf que j'avais le don de m'attirer les moqueries des autres. Surtout pendant les cours de Kido.

Il eut un petit rire à cette pensé avant de poursuivre :

- Et toi, tu avais toujours les bons mots pour me rassurer ou pour me remonter le moral. Oui, tu as toujours été là pour moi. Et puis, ce jour fatidique est arrivé. Ce jour où tu as repris ta place auprès des étoiles. Toi aussi tu dois t'en souvenir. C'était la première fois que je voyais des nobles et c'était assez impressionnant. La famille Kuchiki voulait t'adopter, hein ? Au début, j'ai cru que c'était une blague. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Je nageais en plein cauchemar. J'avais l'impression que mon monde basculait.

Il soupira, ce remémorant les cauchemars qu'il faisait maintenant presque toutes les nuits.

- Et puis, je me suis ressaisi. J'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux pour toi d'avoir une vraie famille entourée de richesse et d'un avenir assuré. Alors, je t'ai encouragée. Tu étais une étoile et ta place était haut dans le ciel. Pas au sol avec un stupide chien errant. Je n'avais pas le droit de te retenir, c'est ce que je me disais. J'étais trop con. Aveugle. Je n'ai même pas su lire la peine gravée sur ton visage. Je me suis contenté d'écouter tes pas te mener loin de moi. J'étais paralysé et j'essayais de me persuader de rester en dehors de ta vie car je croyais que tu n'avais plus besoin de moi. Tu avais une famille et moi, j'étais à nouveau seul.

Cette fois, il chargea un regard empli de reproche et de colère à l'endroit de la pleine lune.

- Je me suis mis à détester celui qui t'avais arrachée à moi et je me suis entraîné sans relâche dans l'espoir d'arriver à ta hauteur. Mais je suis vraiment un lâche... Je cris sur les étoiles, mais je n'ai pas le courage de sauter et de m'agripper.

Il fit une pause et se mit inconsciemment à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux ébène de la jeune fille. Il ne vit pas l'unique larme s'échapper de ses yeux fermés et glisser doucement le long de sa joue.

- Rukia, tu ne sais pas combien toutes ces années passées loin de toi m'a fait souffrir. Et aujourd'hui seulement, je réalise mon erreur. J'ai tout simplement été incapable de dire les mots qui t'aurais retenu comme toi tu l'aurais fait pour moi. J'ai si souvent souhaité revenir en arrière. Alors là, peut-être...

Il lâcha un soupir désespéré avant de murmurer :

- Je ne veux plus que tu me quittes...Alors qu'est-ce que je dois te dire pour te le faire comprendre ?

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de fluide tomber sur le dos de sa main. Il pensa à une goutte de pluie, mais les nuages brillaient par leur absence. Puis, il perçut un mouvement sous lui. Il aperçut des perles salées, brillant d'une lueur blanchâtre sous les rayons de la lune, glisser sur les joues de la shinigami avant de s'écraser plus bas en silence.

- Rukia ! s'écria Renji, paniqué à l'idée qu'elle souffre. Tu ne dors pas ? Est-ce que ça va ? Ruki...

Il s'arrêta subitement. Elle venait d'agripper son kimono noir et elle avait levé la tête vers lui. Le lieutenant pouvait maintenant voir complètement son visage. Ses joues étaient encore humides, mais il y avait toujours quelques larmes dans ses yeux. Malgré tout, il y avait ce petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Idiot, souffla-t-elle. Arrête de dire que tu es un chien errant. Regarde où tu es ! Lieutenant de la 6e division ! Tu n'as peut-être pas toujours trouvé les bons mots, mais ce soir, tu m'as prouvé le contraire. Renji, ce que tu as dit était tout ce que je voulais entendre.

-Rukia...

Leur visage était maintenant à quelques centimètres. Ils pouvaient sentir leur souffle chaud se mélanger tandis que la shinigami de la 13e division se hissait un peu plus. Puis, enfin, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour sceller un baiser passionné. Baladant sa main dans les cheveux rouges du lieutenant, Rukia enleva l'élastique les retenant et la chevelure de sang tomba sur les épaules de Renji. Ce dernier mit fin au baiser.

- Rukia ! Pourquoi est-ce que t'as fait ça ? s'indigna-t-il. Et maintenant, j'ai perdu l'élastique ! Qu'est-ce que les autres vont dire ?  
- Oh ça va Mr. grognon. Laisse-les comme ça ! répondit-elle avec un énorme sourire. Et puis, je t'ai toujours trouvé plus beau comme ça.

Le shinigami tatoué scruta le visage de Rukia qui rayonnait de bonheur. À son tout, il esquiva un sourire et l'attira vers lui. Rapidement, ils s'endormirent ainsi, collés l'un à l'autre. Cette nuit-là, Renji rêva à nouveau de ce fameux jour. Seulement, la scène était différente. Il voyait Rukia déplacer son bras de son épaule et elle fit quelques pas vers la sortie. Soudain, une main énorme saisi le frêle poignet de la jeune fille.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter. Bien sûr, je préférerais que tu restes près de moi, mais quelque soit ta décision, j'espère que ça ne changera en rien notre relation. je ne veux pas que tu me quittes Rukia. J'ai besoin de toi.

Émue et soulagée et surtout rassurée, celle-ci se jeta dans les bras de son ami et le serra de toutes ces forces.

- Merci Renji, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Du côté de cette dernière, Rukia faisait un tout autre rêve contenant Renji et beaucoup de chappy...

**N.D.A One-shot que j'aie fait il y a très longtemps ^^ si vous aimez, aller sur mon blog pour d'autre O.S**


End file.
